


AMAZING Birthday!

by ironicbleu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Eichi and Wataru are HUSBANDS, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicbleu/pseuds/ironicbleu
Summary: Today is Wataru's birthday, so he and Eichi celebrate by sleeping in and enjoying each other's company.
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	AMAZING Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, back with another fic! I am a huge WataruP so I wanted to write something for his birthday. Also, I headcanon that Eichi and Wataru get married as soon as they graduate from Yumenosaki (which is also seen in my other EiWata fic). 
> 
> Thank you to my boyfriend for beta-ing this for me!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated :-)

A few beams of warm sunlight somehow managed to slip between the cracks in the blinds. Eichi blinked lazily. It was a Saturday morning (or afternoon by this point, he didn’t know or care) and he had opted to sleep in with his husband. A soft, melodramatic sigh fell from the blonde’s lips; once he was awake, there was nary a chance of him falling back asleep.

He rolled over to face his sleeping husband. Wataru was still fast asleep, small slivers of sunlight resting on his gentle face. His lips were slightly parted, with little breaths escaping from them rhythmically. Eichi stared for what could be considered “probably too long” at Wataru’s lips before embarrassingly looking away. 

Even though Eichi was supposed to be the angel, he thought Wataru was far more suited for that role: he was elegant, graceful, and left Eichi breathless. Eichi truly was dumbfounded as to how such a wonderful man had wanted to marry  _ him _ of all people. 

But that’s just it. Wataru believed in love. Wataru believed in spreading love to everyone, to every last person in his audience that was the world. And Eichi just so happened to be in that audience. He really was grateful. He had no idea how to express his gratitude to Wataru.

“Wataru, your birthday is coming up,” Eichi had prompted a few days prior. “What would you like to do?”

“Oh! My Emperor, you remembered!” Wataru proclaimed, dramatically placing his hand above his heart. “Fufufu, I’d simply just like to spend the day with you, of course~!”

Eichi rolled his eyes with a smile. “Come on, Wataru. There has to be something I can do.”

Wataru hummed in thought. “Hm hm hm, but I already have everything I want! There’s nothing I could want more than you~!”

“Mmmmmh. If you insist…”

And thus, Eichi had surrendered to Wataru’s antics and simply let the two of them sleep in to enjoy a nice, well-rested beginning to Wataru’s birthday. Of course, that wasn’t all Eichi had planned. There were several presents waiting for Wataru on the kitchen table, and a dinner reservation at one of Wataru’s favorite restaurants, but that would be a matter for later.

Right now, Eichi was content to just be in bed with his husband. He placed a soft, almost undetectable kiss to Wataru’s forehead, but that was all it took to wake the mysterious man. 

“Ohoho! Good morning, Eichi~!” he said, subsequently pulling Eichi flush against his body and nuzzling his face against him. 

“A-ah, good morning, Wataru,” Eichi stammered, ever kept on his toes by his husband’s antics. “And happy birthday.” Before Wataru had time to react, Eichi was peppering his face with kisses as Wataru giggled like a child. “There. 19 kisses, because today you are 19 years old.” 

Wataru was smiling so bright that Eichi almost felt tempted to look away, were it not for the fact that he would be mad at himself if he ever missed one of Wataru’s smiles. “Ahh, Eichi, I really do love you. You have made this birthday AMAZING!”

Eichi smiled in return. “It’s just the start of the day, though. I have lots more planned for you.”

“Oya oya? What could my Emperor have in store for me~?”

“Huhu, you’ll have to get out of bed to find out.”

Wataru paused, as if deep in thought — a rare occasion for the self-proclaimed clown. “I think I’d rather stay here with you, for just a little longer,” he said, pulling Eichi close to him. Eichi tucked his head beneath Wataru’s chin, nuzzling against his chest. This way, he could hear the most calming sound in the world: Wataru’s heartbeat. He mindlessly slipped his hand into the mass of Wataru’s long hair and twirled the soft locks around his finger. This was his heaven. 

Eichi closed his eyes, falling into the comfort of his husband. “I love you, Wataru.”

Wataru gave Eichi a gentle squeeze. “I love you too, Eichi!”

Eichi looked up at Wataru, admiring his beautiful, ethereal face. “Happy birthday, my love.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Want to keep up with my writing? Have any requests or want to work together?
> 
> I made a Twitter! Feel free to contact me at @owarinotenshi!


End file.
